My life at Hogwarts
by xPoisonedBlueRose13x
Summary: Harry Potter's twin, Skylar Potter, comes to Hogwarts after her grandmother was murdered. After the siblings were reunited, what would happen if a certain blonde slytherin likes her? What if her brother's bestfriend likes her too? Well, a load of drama!


**Hey guys, I've deleted the last chapter coz my mate read my original story and she thought that that version was better and after reading the one I uploaded I had to agree with her that the one I uploaded **_**did**_** suck so I'm uploading the original version. **

**Msgs 4 my readers:**

**X han-han x-I altered it **_**quite **_**a bit because I thought there's be more of a possibility of that happening. If u don't get what I'm on about, PM me **

**Hope you like it!**

**-Jen bbe x**

**Character info (just in case you get confused) **

**Skylar Potter: 13 yrs old (3****rd**** year), black curls, pale skin and purple eyes.**

**Chapter 1-Memory Lane**

_*Flashback* _

_I was playing in the snow as my grandmother watched over me. It was so much fun! I can't wait 'til Harry comes back with mother and father! Then we can all play together! Me and Harry are twins and know each other so well that it's scary! Just as I was about to ask my grandmother when were they coming back, a man came running in and told us the most shocking thing a three year old could ever handle._

"_You-know-who went on a killing spree and had killed Mr and Mrs Potter!" I ran up to him and asked "Wa abou' 'arry?" Grandma held me tightly as I braced myself for the blow but still had a glimmer of hope.  
>"I'm not sure. I heard he survived the attack and sent him to his muggle family," he replied.<br>"Why? What about us? Harry needs to know about magic! And we're inseparable!" I yelled.  
>"It's for yours and Harry's safety."<br>My world came crashing down._

_*End of flashback*_

I awoke to the sound of the train coming to a halt. I sighed, remembering the past. My grandmother had died a few weeks ago and I went into hiding with my grandmother because Voldemort found out that the Potter twins haven't been killed and was after us first and then going after Harry. But he disappeared after trying to kill Harry. But still, my grandmother was rather superstitious so we still went into hiding, which meant that I couldn't go to school, so grandmother home-schooled me throughout the years.

However, a year ago **(A/N: 2****nd**** yr, Chamber of secrets)**, word was spread that, Voldemort has returned, being sighted at Hogwarts, killing a student in the Triwizard **(A/N: dno spelling)** tournament, by no other than Harry Potter, my twin brother.

And a few weeks ago, I had found my grandmother dead in her room, with an expression of horror on her face. I had immediately flooed to "The Burrow" and got Mr Weasley, one of my mother's friend's husband. He suspected that she was killed by one of the unforgivable curses; the killing curse. So as Mr Weasley contacted the ministry, I flooed myself and some of my stuff to the Burrow to stay until further notice.

And now I'm being sent off to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

I was a little nervous but I didn't show it. I hide my emotions unless it's to someone I trust. I stepped off the train and onto a small platform as I placed my black kitten, Shadow, on my shoulder. I headed towards a giant of a man holding a lamp, which was the only source of light on the dark platform.

"Welcome, Skylar. I'm Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Now follow me." He began to lead the way down a curvy lane until we reached a small dock where we had to go on separate boats since Hagrid takes up one boat all by himself.

"FORWARD", Hagrid shouted and the two boats moved swiftly across the lake by magic. Shadow turned her head slightly, peering at the castle, as we drew nearer to the castle. I could vaguely make out the silhouette of people looking out of the windows curiously. As the boats came to a halt, I got off the boat and stood in front of the enormous door of the grand castle with Hagrid. The gamekeeper held out an oversized hand and knocked loudly that could deafen the whole of Scotland. The door opened, revealing a stern looking witch in emerald coloured robes.

"Here ye are professor. The new student, Skylar Potter."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here." Hagrid gave me a reassuring smile and left.

"Right, I'm Professor McGonagall and I am now going to take you to the headmaster's office to get you sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now follow me", she said formally and walked off, expecting me to follow her. She led me into to a pair of gargoyles, guarding a door.

"Lemon drop"

The two gargoyles jumped apart to let us through, revealing a set of spiral staircase which we climbed to reach the headmaster's office. She knocked twice, and then opened the door after hearing a murmured "enter". The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, sat behind his mahogany desk next to a magnificent phoenix, his blue eyes twinkling at his visitors.

"Miss Potter, welcome to Hogwarts. We are now going to let the sorting hat sort you into a respected house and you will be staying in the house dormitories and common room during free time."

I nodded and sat on a stool as Professor McGonagall placed a tatted old hat on my head and I jumped as the hat spoke in my head.

_Oh, another Potter! What a lovely surprise! Hmm... Let's see. You have an attitude, short tempered, wanting power and attention, a bit of a slytherin. Difficult. Difficult, indeed. You're also brave, daring, love a good challenge and will do whatever it takes to protect your loved ones. Just like your brother and parents. But you are too wise and thoughtful to go in either of the houses. Yes very, very intelligent. You'd do great in RAVENCLAW!_

With a wave of McGonagall's wand, my plain black robes were changed into blue and bronze coloured and had a Ravenclaw crest on it.

"I expect that a Ravenclaw student will be coming shortly to give you a tour of the school and show you to the Great hall where everyone is gathering in a minute for dinner, then take you to your common room and dormitories."

Just as he finished talking, there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a girl my age **(A/N: let's make Luna, Harry's age okay?)** with white-blonde hair and green eyes.

"You called for me, Professor?" the girl asked in dreamy voice. The headmaster nodded.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood. This is Skylar Potter, Mr Potter's sister and she is a new student in Ravenclaw. Please take her to the Great hall as dinner is about to be served and I have to introduce her to the school. You may give her a tour of the school tomorrow" Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, professor," she stepped forward and stuck out her hand. "I'm Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in your year and hopefully, we'd be sharing a dorm," she said with a smile. I shook her hand.

"Well, I'm Skylar Potter, Harry's twin sister. I was home-schooled so I might need to catch up on the work" I said confidently. She nodded then grasped my hand and dragged me out after saying goodbye to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"C'mon, Skylar. Dinner's gona start any minute now, so we better hurry if we want _something _left" I laughed at her exaggeration, as we hurried towards a noisy hall, with Shadow clinging onto my shoulder for dear life.


End file.
